wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Class Q
:Posted on the forums 9 July 2009: Community Team: Q: Where do paladins fit into the larger scope of things currently and where do you see them going from this point forward? Ghostcrawler: : himself.}} : : Alliance. We realized that we kept pushing the paladin and shaman abilities closer and closer together to solve faction imbalance issues, and that process was hurting the classes, so we'd be better off just having paladins and shamans on both sides. In Burning Crusade, paladins gained the ability to tank and could do so quite well in some situations, but were still positioned more in an off-tank role. In Wrath of the Lich King, we finally embraced all three specs of paladins: Protection paladins can tank anything. Retribution paladins are a legitimate dps spec in both PvE and PvP. And of course, paladins could still heal.}} Q: What is it that makes them unique compared to all other classes? Ghostcrawler: : Community Team: Q: Specifically, how do we feel about the healing itemization for paladins thus far? Do we still feel MP5 is as important as other stats such as Int, Crit, Haste, and Spell Power? Are there plans to incorporate more of these other stats in later tiers of paladin healing gear? Ghostcrawler: : Lich King up until now, MP5 has not been as valuable to most paladins as say Int, Crit, or Spell Power, and really it wasn't intended to be. It is particularly relevant that you are hardly ever choosing between Int and MP5. However, we also think that MP5 became undervalued as a stat and as most of you know, we are buffing it for 3.2. Furthermore, we think we have allowed paladin mana regen through Int and Crit to get a little out of control. We don't want to force paladins to care only about MP5, but we also don't want them viewing it as a total junk stat, like say Agility, either. Crit is just too beneficial to be strictly a regen stat.}} : : Community Team: Q: How do we feel about raid-wide paladin buffs instead of limiting the buff applications per class, only? Ghostcrawler: : Q: Blessing of Sanctuary is designed around providing buffs for tanks; are there plans to re-work its design to provide added benefits for more than just tanking? Ghostcrawler: : Q: Do we feel Flash of Light and the changes in store for it will allow for additional diversification for the existing healing spells available? Aside from Holy Light, Flash of Light, and Holy Shock, are there any plans to provide paladins with other interesting healing spells later down the road? Ghostcrawler: : Community Team: Q: All classes vary in dps from one encounter to another; however, some paladins may feel their dps can be less competitive at times in comparison to other classes, more so in straight stationary single-target dps encounters. How do we feel paladins are doing in terms of dps across the board? Ghostcrawler: : Q: Exorcism will be usable in both PvE and PvP once more which is great; aside from allowing this ability to be used against other players, what were the reasons to go down this route in redesigning this attack? Ghostcrawler: : : Q: Consecration seems to utilize a sizable portion of mana per application of this spell; do we have plans on making this a bit more mana-efficient? Ghostcrawler: : Community Team: Q: Do we feel Divine Shield is fine in its current rendition versus other abilities such as Shattering Throw and Mass Dispel? Ghostcrawler: : Q: Will it be possible to prevent Avenging Wrath from being dispelled as well? This ability is the means to allow for on-demand maximum dps output for a brief period of time and only affects the paladin. Ghostcrawler: : Q: Do we have plans to introduce a stand-alone interrupt ability for paladins? Ghostcrawler: : Q: With the slew of options to either "jump into" or "jump out of" PvP encounters for either offensive or defensive purposes many classes receive, do we have any plans to incorporate special abilities for paladins to either help them escape tough situations or quickly get into pvp battle (i.e. Death Grip, Typhoon, Summoning Circle, Disengage, etc.)? It seems paladins are the only class without a short cool-down ability on the same scale. Ghostcrawler: : Q: Ranged attacks are extremely limited for paladins and are not considered a primary form of dps. However, players feel they would like an ability that will aid them in bridging the gap between melee vs. ranged. Do we have any plans to implement something to this extent? Ghostcrawler: : Community Team: Q: Do we have plans to incorporate a larger variety of Librams? Ghostcrawler: : Q: Do we have plans to incorporate Librams as a more prominent aspect of the paladin class? Also, can we expect to see Librams as a physical aesthetic item on the paladin? Much like the quiver is for the hunter (except only the hunter can see their own quiver mounted on their back). Ghostcrawler: : External links Category:Paladins Category:Coming soon